Jurassic World: Isla Gamma
by Hulkfan96
Summary: What would happen if the Hulk was at Jurassic World when things go horribly wrong?


-**New York**-

**Bar**

Bruce Banner, under the alias Bruce Braxton, sits alone at a bar, drinking a beer very slowly, utterly bored and unsure of what he would do with his life, outside of constantly changing his name so the military doesn't find him and try to turn his destructive alter ego into a living weapon that could result in the deaths of thousands, if not millions of innocent people. As he orders another drink with what little money he has, a man in a grey business suit joins him at the bar. "What do you want?" Bruce asks bluntly, not really trusting anyone these days.

"Simply a moment of your time, if it's not too inconvenient." The man says, folding his hands together.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders, figuring he has nothing planned for tonight, so he decides to hear what the man had to say. "Alright. What do you want?"

"My name is Simon Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Corporation and owner of renowned Jurassic World. I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"Heh. Yeah. I've heard...gossip about it. About...dinosaurs walking around." Bruce slurs. "My opinion...it's just animatronics like every other dino attraction."

"That is where you are mistaken, my friend. The dinosaurs are not unimaginative machines. They are the genuine article. They are _real_; living, breathing and thriving in peaceful captivity." Simon says as he pulls out his phone and shows Bruce a recording of a Velociraptor snatching a pig with its mouth. "As you can see...they are real."

Bruce just stares at the screen, awestruck by the genuine movements of the raptor, realizing that it was real and not an animatronic. "Oh, my God."

"I told you, my friend. Jurassic World...It is real. The dinosaurs there are thriving, like I said, and I want the whole world to see them."

"I get that, Simon, but what does this have to do with me?" Bruce asks as he takes a sip from his drink.

"I know who you are." Simon says. "You are Bruce Banner, renowned scientist and expert on gamma radiation." Luckily for Bruce, the bar is so packed that Simon's words are barely heard by anyone but Bruce himself.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I never forget a face, Mr. Banner. Jurassic World could use you, Bruce."

"I'm a scientist that specializes in gamma radiation, not dinosaur biology. You're asking for the wrong kind of expert, Simon." Bruce says.

"It is a very simple job. All you'd do is make sure the dinosaurs are bred properly, bond with them, and put them in their enclosures." Simon says.

Bruce sighs. "Sorry, Simon. Not interested." Bruce says as he leaves the bar.

* * *

-**Alleyway**-

Bruce slinks into an alley and sits against a wall, looking down at the floor in shame. Is this how he would live from now on? In an alleyway with no money? Bruce couldn't stop thinking about what Simon Masrani showed him in the bar. Dinosaurs walking the earth once again...Astonishing. Bruce had enough; he immediately stood up and walked out of the alley, heading back to the bar. By sheer luck, Simon was still at the bar. Bruce quickly sits next to Simon and looks at him.

"Back so soon?" Simon mockingly asks. "I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow."

"You win, Simon. I'm tired of sleeping in an alley, I'm tired of eating out of a dumpster. If the job you offered me will get me lots of money and a warm bed to sleep in...I'll do whatever it takes!" Bruce says desperately.

Simon smiles as he nods his head. "I'm happy to hear that, my friend."

"When should I start the new job?" Bruce asks, calming down a bit, but he was still pretty excited.

"How about right now? Shouldn't take more than an hour to get to the island."

"I-Island?" Bruce asks. "You never said anything about an island."

"Jurassic World is cut off from the mainland for a reason. Wouldn't want a global catastrophe to occur, would we?" Simon asks.

"N-No. We wouldn't." Bruce quickly answers.

"Come! We must go. You have a lot to learn about working with animals that have been dead for 65 million years..." Simon says as he leads Bruce out back, where his own private helicopter was parked.

* * *

-**An Hour Later**-

**Jurassic World, Isla Nublar**

Simon clumsily lands the helicopter on a helipad as Bruce quickly exits the copter, glad to be on solid ground again; Simon wasn't the best helicopter pilot. Bruce looks at the spectacular environment as he hears various bellowing, clearly emanating from various dinosaur species.

"Come, my friend! There's so much you need to see before you can get settled in." Simon says happily as Bruce walks alongside him, following him into an extravagant hotel. "This is where you will stay while you're with us. It has room service, internet connection, everything you will need to make your stay at Jurassic World comfortable."

"Wow...!" Bruce softly says. "I got no other words for this. Just...just wow!"

* * *

-**Control Room**-

Simon leads Bruce into a large control room, where several people sit behind desks and monitor various dinosaur species throughout the island, making sure they're happy and don't get too close to the wandering guests. "This is where we monitor and watch over our dear assets...and make sure they don't hurt anybody."

"I can only imagine the lawsuit you'd be getting for that..." Bruce replies as his eyes scan across the various monitors, spotting various species, including Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and many others. "This place is incredible..." Bruce says in awe.

* * *

-**Later**-

**Bruce's Hotel Room**

Bruce returns to his hotel room to get some rest, promising Simon to visit the Raptor Training Facility when he wakes up. After an hour and a half, Bruce wakes up, gets dressed, and heads to the Raptor Training Facility, thanks to Simon giving him a new cellphone with a built-in map of the entire island.

* * *

-**Raptor Training Facility**-

A muscular man watches safely from a viewing catwalk as four Velociraptors hunt a pig, quickly catching it and devouring it. The man smiles at the raptors' victory, feeding them dead mice as a reward. "Great work, Delta, Charlie, Echo...Blue." He says to them, smiling at Blue in particular. He then waves his arm downwards, prompting the bipedal hunters to run off. After doing this, other men that were watching start to applaud as Simon walks up to the man. "Mr. Masrani."

Simon smiles as Bruce walks into view, looking down and seeing the raptors running around. "Owen. How are things with the raptors?"

"Things are good." Owen says before noticing Bruce. "Who's he?"

"Hmm?" Simon asks before looking at Bruce. "Oh. This is Bruce. He is our newest employee. Bruce, this is Owen Grady, our raptor trainer."

Owen walks over to Bruce and shakes his hand. "Nice meeting you. You seem like a nice guy. Hope you don't get eaten." Bruce chuckles uncomfortably at Owen's words as the raptors can be heard shrieking below.

"So you work with Velociraptors. That's gotta be scary, Owen." Bruce says.

"Eh, you get used to it after a few years. I'm the one that trains them because they trust me the most." Owen says as he and Bruce watch the raptors.

* * *

-**Later**-

Simon and Bruce say their goodbyes for now as they walk away. "Owen seems like a great guy." Bruce says.

Simon nods. "Yes, though he prefers the company of his raptors over people."

"Oh." Bruce says. "Gotta be lonely..." He says softly, feeling that he and Owen were eerily similar, as they both liked to keep to themselves in different ways.


End file.
